The design complexity of mobile radio frequency (RF) chips (e.g., mobile RF transceivers) is complicated by added circuit functions for supporting communication enhancements. Designing mobile RF transceivers may include using semiconductor on insulator technology. Semiconductor on insulator (SOI) technology replaces conventional semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrates with a layered semiconductor-insulator-semiconductor substrate for reducing parasitic device capacitance and improving performance. SOI-based devices differ from conventional, silicon-built devices because a silicon junction is above an electrical isolator, typically a buried oxide (BOX) layer. A reduced thickness BOX layer, however, may not sufficiently reduce artificial harmonics caused by the proximity of an active device on the SOI layer and an SOI substrate supporting the BOX layer.
For example, high performance complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) radio frequency (RF) switch technologies are currently manufactured using SOI substrates. While SOI substrates may provide some protection against undesired, out-of-band harmonics in RF transceivers, there is a need for increasing device isolation and reducing RF loss. Furthermore, a transistor fabricated using SOI technology may suffer from the floating body effect, in which the transistor's body collects charge generated at the junctions of the transistor device.